The purpose of this project is to evaluate the effectiveness of two psychological therapies in combination with medication for depressed inpatients. A second purpose is to assess the effectiveness of differnt psychological treatments for patients with different types of psychological deficits. On the basis of intensive pretreatment assessment, 120 depressed inpatients will be assigned to one of four patient groups: (1) cognitive distorter -socially skilled; (2) cognitive distorter -socially unskilled; (3) cognitive nondistorter - socially skilled; or (4) cognitive nondistorter - socially unskilled. In addition to medication and regular hospital milieu, patients will be assigned to one of three treatment conditions: (1) cognitive therapy; (2) social skills training; or (3) low contact supportive psychotherapy. All treatments will consist of inpatient, outpatient, and maintenance phases. Changes will be assessed after: (1) two weeks in the hospital; (2) at discharge from hospital; (3) termination from outpatient treatment; (4) six months following termination; and (5) twelve months following termination.